Image based rendering (IBR) techniques can be used to represent, shade, and render geometrically complex objects or scenes. A Layered Depth Image (LDI) can be an image-based technique that can be used for representing and rendering objects with complex geometries. LDIs can be used as an intermediate representation when processing a complex three-dimensional (3D) scene into a format that can be efficiently rendered on a computing device (e.g., a mobile computing device).